Out of Control
by Rui Kagamine
Summary: One-shot. The vocaloids decide to play a game. Rated T because of Meiko's language.


**This is based off my venturing crew christmas party. It was alot of fun, especially when your watching everyone give chips to your crew leader! X)**

**Summery: The vocaloids decide to play a game.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own vocaloid**

**

* * *

**

Rin watched her brother pull a game out of the cabinet. Len set the box in the middle of the table and opened it. Rin grinned and laughed. Len smirked.

"Hey guys! What are we playing?" ask Miku. She sat next to Rin. Mikuo sat next to Miku and grinned.

"We're playing Out of Control tonight." Len said.

"Yay! I love that game!" Miku and Mikuo squealed.

"Hey Dad, you wanna play?" Rin hollered. Kaito looked at the game.

"Sure. I'll play." Kaito finished his ice cream and sat next to Len. **(A/N: Len is next to Rin)**

"Hey, what are you all doing?" questioned Gakupo.

"We're playing Out of Control!" Miku exclaimed as Mikuo said "Sit next to me Papa!"

Gakupo took the seat next to his son and looked at the game. _"Oh boy..." _he thought.

"Okay, so everybody knows the rules right?" Len said. The teal haired siblings shook their heads slowly. Len face palmed.

"Okay, listen up!" Rin commanded. Her bow moved up and down. "Here's how you play. You get seven of these pink chips." She held up a chip for all to see. "Len, hand out the chips." Len obeyed and gave everyone seven chips. "Your goal is to be the first to get rid of all your chips."

"How do you do that?" asked Mikuo.

"Like this." Rin picked up a pink card. "This is a 'Don't' card. It says 'don't touch your face'. If you do the don't, then the person who catches you doing it presses the pink buzzer. If you are guilty, then the person who caught you gives you a chip. If you are falsely accused, then you give the person a chip. If you do the don't, you can save yourself by pressing the buzzer and saying you saved yourself." Rin ran out of breath. She looked at Len.

Len picked up a green card. "This is a 'Do' card. It says to yawn and stretch. Before you roll the die, you must do what the card says. Then you can move your token. Got it?"

Everyone nodded. "Tokens out!" yelled Rin as she slammed a small plastic road roller on 'Start'. Len put a small banana token next to it. Kaito had an ice cream cone, Miku's was a leek, Gakupo put a sword down, and Mikuo put a dog token down. **(A/N: that was random! Lol.)**

Kaito pulled a 'Do' card out. " Pretend to brush your teeth." He put it face down next to the buzzer. Then he pulled out a 'Don't' card. "Don't point." He put the card on the other side of the buzzer (still face down).

"Alright! I'll go first. Then we'll go clock wise." Rin said. She pretended to brush her teeth and then rolled the die. "Ha ha! I get to move four spaces!" She move the road roller four spaces and read what the space said. "Add a 'Do' and put in a chip." Rin put one of her chips in the compartment that held the excess chips. She pulled out a green card. "Do pretend to cry." She put that card face down on the 'Do' side. She handed the die to Len.

The blonde boy pretended to brush his teeth and then he wailed. He grinned and rolled the die. It rolled a two. Len moved the banana two spaces and read what it said. "Add a 'Don't' and put in a chip." He put a chip in and picked a pink card out. "Don't say any numbers."

Kaito took the die and rolled it. He then moved his token next to Len's. Rin slammed her fist on the buzzer, shocking the other vocaloids at the table.

"You didn't do the 'Do'-s Dad" Rin screeched, pointing at Kaito. She threw a chip at the ice cream lover. The buzzer rang out again. "You just pointed Rin!" Len laughed. He gave her a chip and winked at her. "Pick out a 'Don't' Dad."

Kaito pulled out a 'Don't' and read it. "Don't say no." he said as he put it in the 'Don't' side.

The last three turns were fine, but on the fourth time around, all hell broke loose. The 'Do'-s were pretend to brush your teeth, pretend to cry, name your favorite ice cream (Kaito loves this one), write your name in the air, and yell like Tarzan (or in the twins case, wry). Both Rin and Len had only one more chip and were having fun watching everyone flip out from the 'Don't'-s which were no pointing, don't say any numbers, don't say no, don't scratch **(A/N: Yes. That's a card. It's funny to see people coming up with ways to scratch itches! XD)**, and don't touch your hair.

"Rin! Stop!" Len yelled. Rin was pulling his ponytail.

"NO!" she screamed as she pressed the buzzer. "YOU STOP!"

Len pressed the buzzer. "NO!" he shrieked.

"Goddammit Len! Shut the fuck up!" Meiko yelled as she threw an empty sake bottle at her son. Rin cackled. An empty vodka bottle hit Rin between the eyes. Everyone looked towards the living room and saw Haku armed with another vodka bottle. She took a swig and looked at them. "Shut up!" she slurred. The silver haired woman sat down on the couch again. Rin rubbed her head and groaned. She glared at Len. "You're gonna pay!"

"No. Way." he said. He realized his mistake as Rin pressed the buzzer and gave him her last chip. Len hit his head with a chair.

* * *

**Poor Len. He was gonna too. XP Oh well. At least Rin's happy... I was listening to Gakupo sing Girlfriend while writing this. It made it funnier.**


End file.
